


Boddice-ripper

by CharmingProcrastinator



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a bit of feelings, behave, don't let the title fool you, ksw: freaky friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingProcrastinator/pseuds/CharmingProcrastinator
Summary: Looking back on it, it really should not have surprised either one of them that their first time had started off like a scene lifted from a bodice-ripper.





	Boddice-ripper

**Author's Note:**

> My very first smut, for Kastle Smut Week, day 5: Freaky Friday, prompt: Behave.
> 
> I really can't stress this enough: despite the title, this is a 100 % consensual sexual encounter. Enjoy!

Looking back on it, it really should not have surprised either one of them that their first time had started off like a scene lifted from a bodice-ripper.

Karen Page did NOT appreciate being manhandled by anyone, not even Frank Castle. She was only letting him get away with it as he dragged her god knows where because the alternative was to get caught and probably killed by a bunch of thugs, or Frank being caught by the police, who were alerted when the fight broke out between Frank and said thugs.

Frank dragged Karen by her wrist, leading her through alleyway after alleyway before reaching stairs leading down to some sketchy looking basement apartment entrance. He unlocked the door, then dragged her inside, finally letting her wrench her arm free.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Karen?”

Karen couldn’t believe it; the nerve of him, sending her packing, then thinking she owed him any explanation about how she lived her life.

“Oh, fuck you, you have no right to ask me that! I was doing my job, okay?” she argues, trying to shove him away from her, even while knowing it would be as effective as trying to move a stone statue.

“Your job? What the hell kind of job is worth risking your life like that?”

“That is none of your fucking business.”

“Well, I’m going to make it my business then,” he said, removing his jacket and starting to undo his bulletproof vest. “Have a seat,” he ordered, gesturing to a small kitchen table. “I smell like a goddamn sewer, so I’m gonna take a shower, but after that, we’re going to talk about this.”

Karen finally took a good look around. They were evidently at Frank’s apartment. Or more appropriately, inside the Punisher’s lair. There was nothing homey about this depressingly bare place. A Formica table with two mismatched chairs, a bed, a dresser, a trunk - no doubt filled with weapons, a very small kitchenette and a door, probably the one to the bathroom. Yup, utterly sad and depressing.

“No, we’re not. I’m leaving.”

“It’s not safe out there yet.”

“I’ll take my chances. You can’t keep me here.”

“Like hell, I can’t.”

“Good luck trying to do that from the shower,” she snarked.

Frank sighed, and looked down in defeat. For a second Karen thought she’d won, but when he looked up again, something behind her caught his eye. Before she knew it, he had picked her up and hoisted her up over his shoulder like she was a bag of potatoes (or maybe feathers… it didn’t seem as if carrying her this way was any effort for him) and started walking towards the bed, grabbing something from the table along the way. Then he dropped her on his bed, ignoring her indignant squawk that quickly turned into a litany of curses when he handcuffed her by one wrist to the head of his bed.

“What the fuck, Frank! Take this thing off me right now!

“No. I’m going in the shower, and then we’re gonna have a talk about this apparent death wish of yours.”

“Asshole!” she yelled at him as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Karen pulled at her cuffed right wrist, then inspected the bar of the iron headboard the other cuff was shackled to. The whole thing was solid, she had no hope of being able to dislodge anything before Frank was finished with his shower. She sighed. There was no point trying to escape. And really, she was pissed as hell, but she knew Frank had no intentions of hurting her in any way, so why waste her energy trying to get free?

Resigned, Karen decided she might as well get comfortable; she kicked off her ballerinas and moved to lie down on her back from her sitting position. Which was a huge mistake.

Lying down had made her rest her head on Frank’s pillow, and suddenly, she was surrounded by his scent. His very manly, very appealing scent. Cheap detergent, a faint hint of gunpowder and something musky, and oh so uniquely Frank. Against her better instinct, Karen let herself take a deep breath, and she immediately felt a powerful wave of arousal right down to her core. God, as mad as she was at him, as hurt as she was by how he reacted to her profession of love in the hospital all those months ago, she still wanted him more than she had ever wanted any man before.

She wondered how long it would take him to shower. She wondered, as she let her free hand wander down the side of her body in one slow caress, if she had time to get herself off before he came out. The thought of Frank catching her pleasuring herself in his bed made her moan and got her even wetter. Before she could entertain actually going for it, she heard Frank shut off the water. He was going to come out any minute now. Karen, suddenly feeling quite wanton and fearless, was excited at the prospect. Let him come out and see her lying on his bed waiting for him. Let him notice that her nipples were erect enough to be visible under her blouse and her bra. Let him know just how much she still wanted him, though he was sure to kick her out and disappoint her once more. Fuck it, she thought. She was used to having her heart broken, this time couldn’t hurt much more than it already did. She refused to be ashamed of her feelings. She’d look him straight in the eye. Give _him_ some material for his spank bank for a change.

Frank shut the water off, and took a deep breath. There was never enough hot water, and it had run out before he was done washing his hair, but he had welcomed the arrival of the cold spray, hoping it would help him get rid of the semi erection he’d been sporting since he had shut the bedroom door behind him, his nose still full of Karen Page’s delicate perfume, and had suddenly been hit by the enormity of what he had just done. _He had fucking handcuffed Karen to his bed_. Karen, his ally, his angel, his temptress. Shackled. On his bed.

The cold water had done nothing to temper his involuntary arousal. Frank admonished himself to get it together. He had handcuffed her with no other thought than simply preventing her from going out there, where danger might still lurk, while he washed off the grime he couldn’t stand having on himself in her presence. Which was silly, he shouldn’t care if Karen thought he reeked. He needed her to want to stay away from him, after all. But being here in his tiny shithole apartment, standing so close to her, her blue eyes blazing at him, he couldn’t bear to feel more monster than man in front of her, couldn’t bear to offend her senses. And so when he had spotted the handcuffs he’d acquired from an unconscious police officer, he’d made a spur-of-the-moment decision. Keep Karen here while he washed, and then try to talk some sense into her before accompanying her to a safe location.

Which was a stupid ass plan, because now he was stuck in here, with nothing more than a towel to hide his inappropriate reaction to a very fucked up situation. Oh well. There was nothing for him to do but face the music and hope his towel held up.

Frank took a deep breath and opened the door, only to be greeted by a sight he was not prepared for. He had fully expected to find a seething Karen trying to free her wrist, cursing him out. What he had not foreseen was to find Karen lying down quietly, with a look on her face that was half defiance, half anticipation.

The minute their eyes met, the air became charged with something that crackled. After a beat where they just stared at each other, Frank grabbed the key to the handcuffs, and made his way to the bed.

“Shit. Karen, I’m sorry,” he started, while kneeling on the empty side of the bed.

“Are you?” she replied softly, as he reached across her to undo the cuff locked around the bar of the headboard. This brought his face so close to hers, he could feel her breath on the side of his cheek. He stopped and looked at her, his heart speeding.

“Yes… No…” Christ, she smelled so good. And why did she have to be so beautiful? So forgiving? Because there was no doubt in his mind that she had already forgiven him for this.

“Well I’m not,” she whispered, as the cuff around the bar opened. Then, holding his stare, she did something that brought him to his knees. She raised her free hand and brought it above her head, in a clear invitation.

“Frank,” she pleaded. And the sound of his name on her lips was his undoing. Before he knew what he was even doing, he reached above her, looped the chain of the handcuffs around the bar of the headboard and closed the opened cuff around her free wrist.

The moment the cuff had snapped closed around her left wrist, Karen’s brain had short-circuited. A million thoughts had flooded through her head all at once_: finally, I knew it wasn’t just me, fuck, what the hell did I just do, god, I want you so bad, please, please, please…_

Frank rested his forehead against hers, for a moment, before sliding his hand along the column of her throat and then inside her hair. When he finally kissed her, Karen just keened. She’d never been so aroused before, so ready to beg to be fucked, so ready to promise a man anything he wanted.

Frank lowered his mouth to her neck and gave it a playful bite that wrenched a moan out of Karen before moving to straddle her. Seeing him above her, in all his glory, Karen couldn’t help but yearn to touch him. The urge was so strong she unconsciously started to yank at the handcuffs, only realizing what she was doing when Frank smirked at her.

“Don’t hurt yourself, sweetheart,” he teased, and Karen couldn’t stop herself from huffing at him. How could he be so calm when she felt like she was about to lose her mind if he didn’t start touching her soon?

“Maybe you should lose that towel,” she replied, trying to fluster him a bit.

“Doesn’t seem fair, since you’re still wearing so much,” he shot back, while brushing his hands down the sides of her breasts.

Karen nearly hyperventilated when he started unbuttoning her blouse, torturously slow at first, then with more urge as he went along, nearly ripping off the last two buttons – the only sign that he was maybe not as in control as he would have liked her to think, the only hint that maybe she was not the only one affected by their respective positions.

Her blouse finally undone, Frank slid his hand across her breasts, flicking his thumbs over her nipples through the fabric of her bra, before giving said bra a solid tug down to free her breasts from the cups. His mouth immediately found one nipple, his left hand another, and Karen felt her inner walls clench hungrily under this sweet torture.

Before she could start begging him to fuck her, with his fingers or his cock, at this point she didn’t care, Frank moved his free hand under her skirt and up her inner thigh, moving her panties aside to run his fingers along her wetness. He must have liked what he found because he let out a groan and immediately got on his knees, to yank her pencil skirt up around her waist and rid her of her soaked lace underwear.

“Fuck, sweetheart, you’re goddamn dripping,” he murmured. He stopped touching her and just looked at her like a starving man looks at a feast. He was still wearing that damned towel. It tented around his obvious arousal, but that wasn’t enough for Karen: she wanted to see all of him, see how hard his cock was for her.

“So do something about it,” she said hotly, thrusting her hips up at him, her impatience starting to get the best of her.

Frank’s answer to her sass was a resounding slap to the side of her butt cheek.

“Behave,” he commanded, once more sounding way too calm for Karen’s taste. “I’ll take my time if I want to.”

And really Karen wanted to be mad at him, to protest and curse him out, but she found she couldn’t; in fact, it was quite the contrary. The sound of the spank had been louder than it had stung, for one, and to her surprise, Karen found that it had aroused her even more. She really loved being at Frank’s mercy. Guess you can still learn things about yourself in your thirties, she mused without much focus, before Frank interrupted her train of thought by putting his mouth on her pussy and turning her into a puddle of moans and gasps.

Frank was not going to last. Karen was driving him wild, moaning so pretty as he licked at her clit, her wetness dribbling down his chin. Fuck he loved doing this, making a woman come undone with just his mouth. He grabbed at her hips to bring her even closer to his face, grinning at the gasps this elicited from Karen. He could hear her tugging at the handcuffs again, and he had no doubt that if her hands were free, she’d be pulling at his hair to guide him and urge him on. He needed to move things along or he would end up coming all over himself before he even got to fuck her, and that would just not do. With a hum, he slipped a finger inside her hot cunt. He had meant to tease her bit, to bring her to the brink a few times over without letting her come, fully intending to be balls deep inside her when she first fell over the edge, but he had poorly calculated just how keyed up she was. He barely had time to pump a second finger inside her that she was coming around his hand and all over his face, making the most gorgeous sounds he ever heard.

Without giving her a moment to recover he got on his knees again, and ripped off the towel. Karen’s dazed stare became hungry again when she registered that he was finally bare in front of her. She was quite a sight right now, hands bound, blouse undone, tits out, skirt bunched up around her waist, legs spread wide and pussy glistening. Just the stuff wet dreams were made of. Frank gave his cock a few pumps, enjoying just how fucking wanton his girl looked right now, memorizing this moment for future lonely nights. He knew by the mesmerized look in her eyes and the way she was biting her lower lip that she was enjoying the show he was putting on too.

Before long, Karen started writhing and pulling at her handcuffs again. “Frank,” she whined, “please, I wanna feel you, I want you so fucking bad, just… please.”

Frank felt all self-control leave him. He launched himself at her, stopping only when the tip of his cock reached her slick folds.

“Look at me,” he said, and with her eyes entirely focused on his, he finally entered her wet heat in one hard stroke. She gasped, and he felt her walls flutter lightly around his cock. “Fuck,” he rasped, ”you’re so good, Karen, so wet for me, so goddamn tight.”

He brought his still wet fingers to her moaning mouth, teasing them at her lips. “Open up, sweetheart. See how good you taste.” When she obeyed, and opened her mouth around his fingers to suck them in, Frank nearly shot his load right there and then. He reached between them and gave himself a vicious squeeze, because no fucking way was this going to end without him feeling Karen come all around his cock.

Frank got on his knees and lifted Karen’s hips of the mattress to pound even harder into her, turning her mewls into barely restrained screams of pleasures. He had her, he could feel it, she was so close. He flicked his thumb at her clit a few times, and pleasure overtook him as he felt Karen’s cunt tighten hard around him again and again. With a string of expletives, he followed her over the edge, unable to stop himself from thrusting into her for a good moment after he was done spilling himself.

Karen was sure she had passed out for a second. She had never come so hard before, nor in such a quick succession. Frank collapsed beside her, catching his breath for a moment, before bringing his face to hers to kiss her. Karen felt herself melting. This kiss was nothing like the heated ones they had exchanged earlier, after the second cuff closed around her wrist. This one was full of tenderness and promises. This one was bringing tears to her eyes.

Frank leaned his forehead against hers for a beat, before taking a breath and reaching for the handcuff keys that had been discarded on the nightstand. He freed her wrists, then brought them to his lips to kiss and soothe the areas where her skin had chafed against the restraints.

“Do you always handcuff women to your bed as foreplay?” she teased, breaking the silence.

Frank chuckled. “Nope, that was a first for me. Were you always into cavemen?”

“Nope! Tonight is a night of firsts for both of us. Where did you get those handcuffs, anyway?”

“From some cop’s belt. I was after his gun, the cuffs were just a bonus. I wasn’t planning on keeping them, actually,” he mumbled against her skin, having moved his ministrations from her wrist to her shoulder.

“Well, we’re keeping them,” she announced. “At least until I’ve had a chance to use them on you. Teach _you _to behave.”


End file.
